


After the drinking incident

by OnSeReverra18



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension, lots of tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnSeReverra18/pseuds/OnSeReverra18
Summary: "I don't want to date someone who is afraid of me." He murmured before heading out the door.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Erwin Smith, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader, Nifa & Petra Ral
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	After the drinking incident

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: Explicit language, angst, eventual happy ending(?)
> 
> Before we start, WHO IS EXCITED FOR SEASON 4????? LIKE FINAL SEASON??? HOLD MY TEA I AM NOT READY FOR THIS HASJDHKASDFKADJHFLASFJH
> 
> ANYWAY-

"(F/n), baby, have you thought this through?" Your mother asked you one last time as you packed your bags, ready for departure. You told your parents you had applied for the military and they granted your application. You were to report to HQ in two weeks. 

"Of course, mother. I want to make you all proud, I want to do good." You kissed both her cheeks. 

"You can do lots of good outside the military too." Your father huffed by the door. Your family wasn't the richest of families living within Wall Rose, but both your parents worked very hard to make sure you never missed a meal. You were extremely grateful for everything they've done, and it was time to give back. 

You hugged your father. "I know, but this is what I want. Plus, there'll be visitation days and families of the military get special treatment, as well as compensation!" 

Your father sighed. He knew you wanted what was best for them and arguing with you would not be smart considering you win almost every argument. 

"Alright, I'm off! Visit me during visitations days!" With that, you grabbed your bags and was on your way. 

~~~

It's been three years since you joined the military and, lately, you were starting to regret your decision. It's not that you didn't want to protect humanity and fight those beasts in their territory, but rather your position in the military. 

Since your outstanding performance in the last expedition, you were promoted into joining the infamous Levi Squad. You were delighted to fight beside Humanity's Greatest but the more you fight together, the more you feel as though you weren't enough. 

Petra, being only three years your elder, always comforted you every time she saw you upset. You hated that people could see right through you and you tried to hide your emotions but somehow it just made them more obvious. 

"Come on, (F/n), why won't you believe me? Okay, how about this. Why else would you be promoted if you weren't good enough?" Petra poured you a cup of warm tea. 

You rubbed your face with your hands. "I know." 

"So, what really is bothering you?" 

"I honestly- honestly don't know. There's just this- this feeling that's been gnawing at me." You mumbled. "I'm almost of the age my parents wanted me to get married and I just- I don't want to die alone. I don't want to die not knowing what love or being loved- now before you say you love me and my parents love me- I want to know what romantic true, pure love feels like."

Petra raised a brow. "Hmm, I don't recall putting anything in your tea. Perhaps the tea itself was spiked?"

You shot her a look and she laughed. "I'm not shitting you, Petra." 

"Okay, okay. What has gotten into you? Why are you suddenly worried about that now? Got your eye on someone or what?" 

You shook your head. "No, but- but when they visited me last, I saw how much love was between my parents and how well we clicked as a family. I just- I want to know if I could ever have something like that. Like my own family."

"So...you want to retire?"

"No, that's not what I mean. I love y'all and you guys are my second family. But I want to have a family of my own. I want to marry, I want to wear a dress and be the prettiest girl in the room." You sipped your tea. 

Petra smiled and sat down. "You're always the prettiest girl in the room." 

"Psht, yeah, I wish."

"Okay, well, who do you want to marry? I mean, if you're looking- I don't suggest inside the military because...well to be frank, what if you both die? What would happen to your child?" 

You bit the inside of your cheek. "I guess..." 

Petra eyed you. "Unless...you already have someone in mind?" 

You felt your cheeks heat. Did you have someone in mind? You didn't even think about who you'd marry you just wanted to marry for the sake of marrying and wearing a pretty dress. You just wanted a romantic fantasy because your reality was too bland. 

Suddenly, a pair of silver eyes pierced your thoughts and you weren't fast enough to stop yourself as his name slipped out. 

Petra dropped her tea right as the devil walked in. 

"WHO?"

"Who, what?" A cold voice asked from behind you. Of course, you had to sit with your back to the door!

You whirled around and gave him a little salute. "Good afternoon corporal! We were ugh, just messing around...Petra is possessed by an owl." 

Levi stared you down as Petra fussed around cleaning her spilt tea and chipped teacup. 

"Tch, I would expect my squad to be mature enough to have civilised conversations without the spillage of expensive tea." Levi shot Petra a look before stepping past you and reaching for the tin of black tea in the cupboard. 

You bowed your head in embarrassment and hoped he didn't hear any more of that conversation. 

~~~

"What is going on with you, (F/n)? I mean, one moment you speak as though you have thought your whole life through and the next you cowering like a kitten too scared to even eat." Petra entered your room without even knocking and scaring the daylights out of you. You stood in the centre of your room having just pulled your top over your head. Petra didn't even blink at your half-to-almost nakedness as she popped herself on your bed. 

"I- Petra, you're the one who keeps bringing it up!" You protested.

She shook her head and clicked her tongue, purposely mimicking the captain. "I'm not in one in love with anyone and you are. So it's only that I, your best friend, want every detail of your secret love affair." 

You rolled your eyes. "He doesn't even know I have a thing for him. Plus, he's our captain! It's only natural that I wanna try and keep it to myself. And I mean, he won't even realise I have a thing for him. Girls are basically throwing themselves at him." 

Petra crossed her arms. "Okay, look. You keep sulking every time he's around. He's even asked me if you were okay. You need to stop treating your crush as if you hate him!" 

"Fine, but he needs to stop being such a pain in the ass!" 

"He is not!" 

"Easy for you to say, you don't like him!" 

"You shouldn't think he's a pain in the ass if you like him!" 

"I hate that I love him!" For some godforsaken reason, your eyes started to water at your frustration. 

Petra paused at your outburst. "You love him?"

You grabbed the nearest shirt and pulled it on. "I- I think so. I just feel a strong sense of something. Like a pull." 

"Well..." 

"Oh no, I see a scheming face. What's on your mind?"

She leaned back on your bed and tucked her hands behind her head. "I mean I could trick him into showing if not telling who he has feelings for?" 

Your eyes widened. "He wouldn't tell a soul" 

The idea grew in your head like a seed planted in soil. You wanted to know so badly and yet the other part of you was afraid to find out. 

"Hmm... I mean we could let the alcohol do all the talking..." Petra trailed off and fished a bottle of vodka from behind her. 

"Where the hell did you get that from? You weren't holding anything when you came in!" You spluttered. 

Preta only smirked and waved the bottle around. "Come on! It'll be so fun. Imagine, the squad all sitting together and drinking and sharing secrets. I mean, seriously. We all need something to live for or someone." 

You raised a brow. "And who's your person?" 

Petra blushed. "Well...you know him...that guy at the bar?" 

Your eyes widened. "No way! How long have you two been a thing?" 

"Around a year now. He asked me to marry him and I said yes." She showed you the silver wedding ring on her finger. How did you not notice?!

"Oh my gosh, Petra! You didn't tell me?" 

"Well, I'm telling you now! I just didn't want you to feel pressured and stuff to marry since you've been stuck in your dilemma for so long." 

You hugged her. "No matter what is going on in my life, I always want you to share whatever good is going on in your life, okay?"

~~~

For someone as strong-willed and determined as your captain, Levi, he had a surprisingly low alcohol tolerance. After a couple of shot, he was already undone. He leaned back in his chair with one arm draped over the back of his chair and even his cravat was loose around his neck. His neck and collar bones were exposed to the world and you honestly didn't know what to do with your eyes. 

"Being your corporal is a fuck load of work." Levi slurred his words as he down another shot. 

The males laughed and clapped each other on the back as they clinked their shot glasses ready for another round. Somehow Gunter and Eld had brought their own bottles so now, there were five bottles of disgusting alcohol on the table. You, yourself was not a fan of taking shots. You felt as though it was just the quickest way to get drunk and you didn't want to be drunk right now. Not when your captain was so closet to you. 

You felt a boot come in contact with your shin. "Oi, brat. How come you're not drinking?" 

Now that all the eyes in the room were on you, you forced a meek smile and gave your glass to Petra so she could fill it back up. Levi returned his attention back to the males as they talked about something regarding the uniform pants being too tight. 

"So? Do you think he's drunk enough yet?" You whispered to Petra as she handed back your glass. 

"Who knows, but I know he won't talk if we're all here." She jerked her head in the direction of everyone else. Eld and Gunter were still dominating this drinking game, Oluo was passed out on the table now drooling and Levi sat and watched the duo drink as if there was no tomorrow. 

"What do we do then?" 

Petra grinned evilly. "We get him even more wasted. Hey corporal! Your glass is empty here let me-" 

She grabbed his glass and filled it with more vodka. You've never seen the corporal drink anything else but tea and to be honest? You didn't mind watching him take shot after shot and his cheeks starting to turn pink. 

Not long after, Eld yawned and pushed his chair back, grabbing his jacket before heading back to his room. Gunter followed closely behind. Oluo was still passed out on the table and Levi was just sitting there, undoing his cravat. 

Petra giggled as she filled his glass one last time. 

"Captain! I got engaged!" Petra almost yelled. Levi chocked on his shot and Oluo let out a snore. 

"Congratulations, brat. Someone is willing to sacrifice the rest of their life to be with you." Petra pouted and crossed her arms. 

"At least someone is willing to! Speaking of which, captain, you've never been in a relationship, right?" 

You pulled on her arm. "Petra! What are you doing?" 

"Sir, with all due respect, I think it's time to settle down, don't you think? I mean, date someone who can fight alongside you! Fuel you to fight harder!" Petra grinned ignoring your protests. 

Levi clicked his tongue. "I don't need a brat poking around my private life, Ral." 

Petra ignored the jab. "Sir, I would never! I'm merely looking out for you and a friend here! (F/n) is available, she cleans well and is the best person I know!" 

By now, your cheeks were burning and you were feeling overheated. Was it the alcohol or was it Petra's words or perhaps the way Levi growled when he spoke? 

Levi turned his head and looked at you. You found your breath stuck at your throat. Never in your life have you seen Levi's silver eyes hold so much fury. Red, hot, passionate anger flashed in his eyes as he stared you down, whilst taking another shot.

Petra really needs to stop feeding him more alcohol. 

"I don't have time to care for another brat." He snapped. 

Your heart sank. Of course, you knew the corporal had so much on his shoulders already and it would've been selfish to force a relationship on him! Why did you agree to drink with them? You knew his answer deep in your heart already but you were just too afraid to accept it. You didn't want to accept it. 

"Well, (F/n) isn't just another brat! I mean, she's already on your squad...so technically you already care for her!" Petra giggled and took a shot herself. 

Levi shot from his chair surprisingly steady on his feet for someone who nearly downed the whole bottle and grabbed you by the collar. You gasped as you were lifted off your chair, your shot glass toppling over and spilling the vodka all over Petra. 

After what felt like an eternity, Levi threw you back into your chair and picked up his jacket, swinging it over his shoulder. 

"I don't want to date someone who is afraid of me." He murmured before heading out the door. 

~~~

After the drinking incident, you have been avoiding both Petra and your corporal altogether. You didn't want Petra or Levi asking or even mentioning about that night. You were still healing and you needed time to yourself. Thankfully, the weather had been horrid the past week meaning Commander Erwin won't be scheduling any expeditions. 

"Oi (L/n)! That was fun, didn't know you liked drinking! Should do it again sometime!" You cringed at Eld calling you out as you were creeping back to your room. Of course, the three other males had no idea what was really going on. 

"Of course!" You forced a grin and waved back at him. 

He shot you a sincere smile and walked off towards the mess hall. You sighed and leaned against the cold brick wall. Why were you in this situation? What's the worst that could happen if you really did confess to your captain? You knew his answer already so really, it won't hurt if you just told him, right? 

Lost in your thoughts as you headed back to your room, you didn't realise that you'd pass his office on the way. You were so deep in your thoughts you didn't notice his office door was open. So naturally, you jumped out of your skin when he boomed your name. 

"Sir?" You replied meekly. 

"Come in." 

You slowly entered his office and shut the door behind you. 

"What is going on with you, brat?" He took off his reading glasses and rubbed his eyes. 

You tucked your arms behind your back. "I don't...know what you mean, sir." 

He clicked his tongue and kicked his chair back, relaxing a little as you took a seat across from him. You fiddled with your fingers as you tried to look anywhere but at him. 

"So, why is Ral all up my ass talking about worrying about you and how you've been avoiding her?"

You found a sudden fascination with Levi's ceiling. "I- I haven't, I haven't been avoiding her."

Levi narrowed his eyes.

"Or you, or anyone." You quickly added. Too quickly.

"Fine. What did Ral have for lunch today?"

You stilled. He had noticed you weren't with her during the lunch break today. Or did Petra tell him? Why would Petra tell him that you didn't sit with her? Or that you weren't in the mess hall at all?

"She always has the same for lunch." You responded with your heart hammering in your chest.

He smirked and ran his hand through his hair. "Incorrect, brat."

Your heart sunk. "W-what, she always has the same- she always has buttered bread and- and peppered potatoes-"

He crossed his legs and raised a brow. "Of course, she knows you know that she has the same for lunch. She knows that you would say anything in order to deny the fact that in truth, you have been avoiding her. She did not have her usual for lunch, instead, she sat with Oluo and ate slow-cooked vegetables together."

Noticing your silence, he continued. "So, why don't we cut the shit, (F/n)?"

You swallowed nervously. "Sir, I think I forgot to do my bed today, you must excuse me-"

For a smol man his size, he leapt across the room in such an alarming speed and beating you to the door. You gulped once more.

Why is it so bloody hard to confess to someone? Why are you even in this situation? Why? Why?!

He stalked towards you. You took a step back.

"Why are you so interested in why I avoid people, sir?"

He took another step forward and you took another step back. "It's interesting because you and Ral are inseparable and yet, you haven't talked to her in almost a week. She's even come complaining to me."

Another step followed by another. Soon, you were trapped between the desk and your corporal. Your breathing almost stopped when he took another step into you, fixing you in place against the table. Against him.

"Sir." You breathed.

"Forgive the brat but she's not very tight-lipped when she's stressed. A fact about you slipped and I wonder, why and how have you kept that secret for so long? Even with the high god's damned risk of a job we have?" He leaned an arm on the table, inching ever closer to the point where you could feel his breathing on your neck.

Wait, did Petra tell him you were in love with him??? Suddenly you were so angry with her. She was probably relieved that you were avoiding her so she wouldn't have to deal with the guilt of having spilt your secret!

You could either deny it completely or come clean. This was finally the time to come clean. Isn't it?

"Sir, I understand I could be overstepping the boundaries with what I'm about to say but- I just- I fancy you- I-"

Levi barked a laugh. A laugh!

"Look at the way we're standing right now, brat. You're not overstepping the fucking boundaries, I am."

Your cheeks were on fire now. One, it was because your captain was standing so- so close to you, the two of you were basically pressed against one another. 

"So...you knew about me the whole time?" You asked, not turning to face him. You were afraid that if you turned your head, your lips would be too close to his.

He clicked his tongue. "Yes, brat. I suppose it was interesting that you and Ral had to set up a drinking night to try and get me to talk."

"You knew about that?!" 

"Well, Ral told me. But I had some ideas, I'm not an idiot." 

You scoffed. "Okay, big guy, so why didn't you address it? It would've saved us both some time and effort!" 

Levi cocked his head. "Tch, I was intrigued to see when you'd break. If you didn't say anything by next expedition, then I'd do something."

Your heart thumped in your chest. You two were still standing so close to one another and one wrong move...could end badly for you. But does this mean he has feelings for you too? 

"Wait...so..."

"So," He cleared his throat. "The way you and Ral went to such lengths to see if I had feelings for you made me fall for you, even more, I believe."

Your breath was cut short. "You have feelings for me too?" 

Levi clicked his tongue again. "Yes brat, isn't that what we've been discussing this whole time?" 

"Can I- can...can I- kiss you?" His eyes snapped to yours. 

For a moment, the two of you stayed like that until finally, he broke the staring contest and smirked. He lifted your chin with a finger and slowly leaned in, catching your lips with his. For a man so harsh and strict with his squad and teammates, he was so gentle with you, treating you as if you were a fragile piece of china. 

You pulled away and looked at him. Like, really looked at him. He was so beautiful it hurt you. His clean skin, sliver eyes, raven black hair that seemed to absorb all the light. You couldn't help but split an ear-to-ear grin. The love of your life just kissed you! 

~~~

"EEEEEEEEEEK (F/N)!!! THAT IS AMAZING!!" It has been a while since the incident in Levi's office and the two of you have become lovers. You had to thank Petra for accidentally sharing your secret or the two of you would still be stuck in secret longing.

"He bent the knee last night by the fire and everything!" You showed off your ring. "He also said that the shiny rock embedded inside the band is called a diamond! They're rare minerals that can only be mined deep underground!" 

"(F/n) you really got yourself a good egg! I'm so happy for you!!" Petra beamed and hugged you tight. 

"Oi! Hands off, Ral. Did you clean yourself? You're going to contaminate my future wife!" Levi stepped into the room and wrapped an arm around your waist. 

Petra was so excited you were afraid she was going to burst like a bubble. 

"MY BEST FRIEND IS GETTING MARRIED!" She screamed as Levi enveloped you with a kiss.


End file.
